The bridal challenge
by quetzalnightshade16
Summary: Summer, in the town of Magnolia, Lucy Heartfilia, became a hopeless romantic and is hesitant to tell her true feelings to a certain pink-haired mage. her opportunity is then lost when the number 1 guild from a different country claims that Natsu is their missing son. All hell brakes loose when, Lucy is then forced to become Natsu's fake girlfriend for them to stop a forced marriage
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The truth hurts

"Natsu are you sure about this?" a blonde haired woman asked the mascular man with pink hair "Yeah, we'll be fine Lucy, it's an easy job" he grinned.

Lucy smiled and sighed "It's not the mission I'm worriedd about, it's both you and Gray"

"Yeah Natsu, remembered last time, we went on a mission, we were gone for about 3 days, and all because you guys were fighting" a blue cat, that had wings said while he hovered towards the two mages.

A shirtless man, wiith black hair, and a small scar on his forehead, stood next to Natsu "We better get going, if we want to finish this early"

"Yeah, Yeah, Let's go Happy" he gestured at the blue cat, "See you in a week Luce!" the two men with the cat ran off.

"those boys" Lucy sighed, "Yosh! I have already paid my rent for this month and next month, now it's time to kick back and relax" she happily walked towards a group of mages, one of which is Levy; a blue haired, petite girl, in an orange dress, reading a book, sitting beside her is a tall mascular guy with long black hair and piercings all over his body, named Gajeel. Across the two was, a woman with scarlet red hair, dress in heart Krux armor and a navy blue skirt, polishing her swords, the Lady Titania of Fairy Tail, or most commonly called Erza Scarlet.

"Yo-hoo minna" Lucy greeted them

"HI Lu-chan!" Levy smiled at Lucy, she closed her book and placed it on top of the table

"What's wrong Lucy?" Erza asked

"You lonely,Salamander is gone" Gajeel smirked, Lucy blushed "what are you saying!"

"Gajeel!" Levy protested, Gajeel laughed

"Minna!" another blue haired mage, came running inside, along side her is a white exceed "I just got back from my mission, and they paid me a lot of snacks, want to share them with me?"

"Snacks!" Erza percked up "We shall join you! Wendy"

"I'll pass" Gajeel, stood up and left the table

"Geez, that man!" Levy pouted

"What about, getting the other girls together" Lucy suggested

"That's a great idea!" Wendy smiled "let's do a sleep over!"

Erza smiled and stood up "Good, let's do it in my room"

"Great! I'll just get some clothes and meet you guys at the dorm" Lucy said as she ran towards the guild exit

"See you later Lu-chan" Levy waved goodbye

(After 30 min)

Erza's room was filled witht the fairy tail girls, Levy, wendy, Juvia, Evergreen, Lucky, Carla, Bisca, Mira,Cana and Lisanna.

"Wow, wendy these treats are awesome!" Cana said as she popped a cake tart inside her mouth "They rival, Mira's sweets"

"Really, then I should start my cake trainning again" Mira smiled "But honestly they taste soo good, how'd you get them?"

Wendy smiled "Well, I just helped the old lady, in making sweets for her grandaughter's wedding, we made a lot, so she gave me these as a thank you"

"Weddings huh" Erza thought

"That's soo sweet" Lisanna smiled, "Juvia! Do you need a hand with those drinks?" she asked Juvia, that was in Erza's mini-kitchen

(In the kitchen)

"No, I don't!, Juvia, will be there in a second" she yelled back, she then pulled out a little bottle form her pocket and, let a few drops of the liquid drip in one of the glasses "I hope, this works" she smiled, and placed the bottle back in her pocket.

"You're taking to long Juvia, is something wrong?" Lucy asked as she popped her head in the kitchen

"No, everything is fine, here Lucy" Juvia, handed her the glass, which contained the mysterious liquid

Lucy, hesitated to take the glass from Juvia, considering that she, considers Lucy to be a threat for Gray, but she thought "well, Juvia and Gray are getting along much better, soo why not" she took the glass "Thank you Juvia"

"Sorry" Juvia, faintly said

"huh?" Lucy, felt a sharp pang in her head, and momentarily got dizzy "The room is spinning" then it stopped

"Lucy, are you alright?" Juvia asked

"Yeah, I'm okay, but what was in that drink?" she asked as she clutched her head

"Well, to be totally honest with you, it was a truth serum, I made to ask Gray-sama some questions, I was hesitant to use it on myself, so I tried it on you" she smiled

"YOU WHAT!" Lucy yelled

"Don't worry, it's effects only last a week, no secrets will be revealed only If you are not asked to" Juvia explained

"What is wrong with you" Lucy sighed

Levy peered inside the kitchen "Let's go guys, were about to play a game" she looked at Lucy who was pale "Are you alright Lu-chan"

"Yeah" she said

The 3 girls went back inside Erza's room, the scarlet haired mage was holding a bottle while standing infront of the circle, the girls made

"So what are we playing?" Lucy asked as she took a seat next to Wendy and Cana

"Truth or dare" The white cat said

Lucy was now sweating bullets "Fuck… Fuck…. Fuck… "she thought

Erza still standing in th middle "I will now explain the rules, who ever the bottle lands on, gets to be asked a question by the person who had spun the said bottle"

Juvia raised her hand "What if the person refuses or lies to answer the said question?" then smirks at Lucy

"Impossible, if she lies about her answer, I could easily detect it, and if she refuses to answer…." A demonic aura then surronds everything in the room, "I will be forced to bestow a divine punishment"

Lucy was crying inside "Kyaaaaaaaaa I don't want this, but wait, there is a possibility that I won't be called" Lucy was rejoicing, she then accidentaly slams her hand on the floor, causing the bottle to point at her, instead of Cana. "Shit"

"Lucy" Erza said "You have to answer this truthfully" Lucy nodded "Have you ever considered, getting married soon?"

"what? this is the question Erza asks me" she thought "yeah, have thought about it" she exhaled

"Good, she isn't lying, on to the next one!" Erza commanded, so Lucy spun the bottle that landed on Mira

"So… Mira, is it true that you and Laxus started dating?"

Mira blushed, and twitched "um….. ano…" she blushed harder "I don't know" she giggled "he hasn't returned from his mission, yet to I couldn't tell"

"Okay, that's enough" Lucy smiled, Then it was Mira's turn to spin the bottle, which landed on Levy and the cycle continued,with everyone getting asked embarassing questions, making blush are even cry, then it was Juvia's turn to spin the bottle again for the 3rd time, it landed on Lucy.

Lucy was calm and focus, she was not scared because, the questions the other girls asked were simple, like what was the firt book she read or something similar to that.

"I'm ready" she thought

"Lucy, we all know that you have no feelings towards Gray-sama right?"

"Easy" she thought "Yeah that's right"

"So, who do you really like?"

"eh?" Lucy never thought that Juvia would use a follow-up question on her, her head was spinning again, and she was taking up a lot of time on answering the question that she felyt 2 demonic aura's feeding off of her, one was Erza's and thr other was Mira's.

"Ummmm… You see…" NO, Don't you dare, Lucy Heartfilia think or even say his name!

"Natttttttttttttsssssuuuuuuuu" she gritted her teeth, trying her best to not say in directly

Everybody squeled

"I knew it!"

"All along"

"I'm sooo happy for her"

Carla then said something "what if it isn't true?"

"Impossible" Erza said "I felt it, and it was not a lie"

"Juvia also agrees, Luvy can never lie" for another week at least

"Okay, everybody, were all tired let's get some rest" Lisanna suggested

"WHAAAT, so you're just gonna, let it go like this!" Lucy said

The girls looked at each other

"Yeeeah, pretty much" Cana said in a lax voice

"We pretty much got the information we needed" Mira clapped her hands together

Lucy, turned to Juvia "Is there a way to reverse this thing?" she begged

"Lights off" Erza then turned off the lights, all of them went to their sleeping bags. Lucy was quietly sobbing

"Lu-chan?" Levy faced Lucy "Sorry…."

"Levy-chan…" she still sobbed, "everybody can be soo mean"

"It's alright Lu-chan"

"I'm worried, Levy"

"huh?"

"I mean, Natsu and Gray would be back any day, and now that, the cat's out of the bag, he might find out…"

"Then, why not stay here for a week or two" Levy suggested

"eh?"

"I mean, you could stay at my room, you know" she smiled

"Levy-chaaan" Lucy started to sob again, hugging Levy squishing her in between her breasts

"Lu-cha-n, you're suffocating me" she said, Lucy continued to hug her, until she sobbed herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hopeless romantic Lucy

After thr rather disturbing sleep over at Eraz's, Lucy continued staying at Levy's room in Fairy hills, the two bonded, even to point of not leaving the building for 2 days straight. All was fair and fun, but something at the back fo Lucy's mind was disturbing her, so to counter the thought, Lucy had previledged herself by reading books in Levy's library, the books ranging from William S. Peers's Gopio ang Muliet, that circles around the romance between two wizards from rival guilds, and their struggles to keep their relationship stable and hidden. She has also given her time to read young adult romance books like; a run to remember; a story about, a young girl meeting her one true love in a maraton, and understanding that love can surpass all things even death.

"Lu-chan?" Levy said as she rubbed her tired eyes, it was 3;00 clock in the morning and Lucy was still awake

"Ah, sorry if I woke you up, Levy" Lucy said as she closed the book and placed it on her lap "Are you alright?"

"I should asked you that" she sat beside Lucy, on the floor of her mini-library "You've almost read my entire romance book collection"

Lucy bit her lip "not, almost" she grinned

"What! you've read all 1500 books!" Levy said in a surprised voice

"1489 to be exact" she corrected, "you've accidentally, placed a couple of mystery books in here, don't worry I've already fixed it"

"soooo….. you feeling better now?" Levy asked her

"to be totally honest with you" she took a deep breath "it got worse"

"what do you mean?"

"Well, now that I read a LOT of romance books, my head got transformed into thinking that me and my relationship with Natsu could end up like anything like these." She explained

"even the fault in our galaxies?"

"Well, you could say that, but I don't want anyone to die" she smiled

"How are you gonna face Natsu, this isn't like you Lu-chan"

"Yeah, I know….." she sighed "I don't want to ruin our friendship…" she pouted

Levy stared at Lucy and thought "I should help her!" she inhaled and touched her by the arm "Let's go to the guild and I don't know look at jobs to go togther" she smiled

The blonde smiled at the gesture of her good friend, she stood up and the two of them walked out the door.

(In the Guild)

As the two female mages got close to the guild entrance, the two of them saw their friends in the center of the room, seated at their usual table and laughing at something.

"What could that be?" Lucy asked, she then stopped as she heard a familiar screeched of a dragon slayer.

"Yeah, me and Gray, totally finished that monster easily!" Natsu said as he re-inacted punching something in mid-air" but Gray just stood there and ripped all his clothes"

They laughed

"Yeah? Who was it that got tossed by that monkey, as he tackled him, sending flying all the way to the other side of the mountain!" Gray countered, and at this point the two were arguing and started to punch the living shit out of each other.

"That's enough you two…" Erza, tried to reason with the two, but in return got, hit by Gray's ice make, resulting her to trapped inside the ice, and got easily melted by Natsu's fire, and was sent flying by being punched by the two of them.

The two suddenly realized what they have done, and felt an intense killer aura building up in the room.

"Nat-su, Gra-y" Erza emerged form the debris, made from crashing on a table, and destroying it.

"Ha-hai!" the two said in unison "we're sor-" the two was then, grabbed by Erza, on the face and was smached them on the ground. She then picked uop Gray and threw him to the other side of the Guild, landing on a certain Laxus, taking to Mira, and was trying to put the moves on her.

"Laxus, are you okay?" Mira asked as she hurriedly ran towards Laxus, she then saw sparks of electricity, coming from Laxus, and soon the whole guild was being electrified, with the exeption of Mira. The Mages of Fairy Tail, after being electrecuted were pissed and angry soon after, fights started to pop up, like daisies in may. In the east you could see, Gajeel trying to saw in half a beast mode elfman, and at the west Mira was in Satan soul form, shooting dark beams at anybody. Natsu was still with Erza, being held by the throat,

"Punishment…." She growled, she then summoned a sword and held it against the edge of his bright pink hair, "I wonder, what you look like, with no hair…"

"That won't be pretty" he tried to ease his way out, but unfortunately, it made matters worse and angered the scarlet haired mage, as she was about to slice his hair completely off, a wild Gajeel appeared causing Erza to throw Natsu, towards the two girl mages outside the guild.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Natsu screamed as he was flying towards Lucy,

"Natsu?!" Lucy could only say as she saw the flying pink haired mage, "Levy get out of the way! Levy?"

Levy was then inside the guild running towards Gajeel, trying to help him.

'Sfx' BOOOOOOM CRASH

"LUCY!" Natsu got up, and saw Lucy, beneath him "Are you alright?"

Lucy's eyes shot up, when she heard Natsu's voice, then suddenly she felt him crept even closer to her face, she began getting hot, and feel that her face was burning a million degrees. "YES!" she jumped up, causing Natsu to retaliate

"You sure?"

"Yeah…. Pretty much" she said as she tried to hide her embarassment. She then walked away.

After a few minutes, the guild was in control again, the anger had passed and everybody in the guild laughed as if nothing had happened to them, everybody calmed down.

Lucy, Levy, Wendy and Carla were seated at the bar, drinking the cold drinks Mira had prepared for them.

"You okay Mira?" Lucy asked Mira, that had a little bruise on her forehead

"Yeah, thos stings a little" she giggled "but it will heal up anyway" Then Laxus, overhearing their conversation, walked towards the bar, and went over to Mira

"Laxus?" she then felt him, putting a band-aid on her brush and gently kissing it. Everybody at the bar blushed at what Laxus did.

"I don't want you getting hurt" he said, and then walked back to his group

Mira smiled as she touched the forehead "Lucky forehead" she whispered to herself.

"Oh, Mira" Lucy smiled

"Good, Thing we weren't here when the fight started" Carla proclaimed

"We, slept in " Wendy explained as she took a sip from he juice "Who started the fight anyway"

"I'm Sure it's Gray and Natsu again" The white cat added, after hearing the name of Natsu, Lucy felt her heartbeat getting faster and she was starting to get nervous.

"Speaking of Natsu…" Mira rolled her tounge "NATSU!" she called out to Natsu that was eating a huge piece of chicken

"What's up?" he asked, after he had swallowed the food in his mouth

"come here for a sec." she gestured, Natsu stood up and walked towards them, as he was getting near, Lucy stood up, but Mira and Wendy pulled her back down

"SO?" Natsu said

"We, want your honest opinion Natsu" Mira smiled "Do you have any plans on getting a girlfriend"

"MIRA!" Lucy was biting her lip

Natsu was silent, then he spoke up "Why, would I be worried about, getting a girlfriend? I am not interested in that yet" he spoke in monotone

"what do you think about Lu-chan?" Levy suddenly blurted out, which caught them off guard

"LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy squeled

He looked at Lucy closely and examining her "she's one of my friends, forever and always" he grinned

In her head Lucy could feel, that she was stabbed by Erza a hundred times, drobbed by happy and Carla on top a huge mountain, getting tortued by Juvia, freezed by Gray and being slapped by every member of Fairy Tail a thousand times.

"Lucy?" The pink haired mage cocked his head

"idiot!" she was pouting and holding back the small tears that were forming at the corneer of her eyes, "Crawl in a whole and die!" she summoned Virgo, then suddenly Natsu disappeared from their sights, and a hole appeared.

Lucy went back to her seat, and when Natsu resurfaced, she ignored him. This disturbed Natsu very much, he tried to talk to her, she would always divert her attention at something else. Natsu had no clue, what was going on with Lucy, was it something he said. He suddenly had an apiffany

"I KNOW!" he shouted out, which made the whole guild look at him, "Lucy come with me" he pulled her outside, now that they were alone he started "I'm sorry if I said anything wrong, I was being stupid, Lucy you are important to me"

Lucy's heart was beating fast

"You are special to me,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You're one of my BESTFRIENDS" he grinned

.

.

.

.

"Huh?" she was dumbfounded

"you were bummed, when I said you were one of my friends, when you were clearly a best friend material"

She felt a cold draft, passing through them, she was angry, she wanted to smack this boy to the ground and clobber him with a bat, or something harder. He was stupid, quick tempered, a knucklehead, but she found herself laughing instead.

"hahahahaha, you're right Natsu, you are my bestfriend" she smiled "I now know, the reason why I am inlove with this guy, he is stupid and at the same time sweet, compassionate, kind, honest, considerate, charitable, sometimes a gentleman, but above all, he's makes me feel safe" she thought, Lucy took a deep breath and thought "Here goes nothing"

"Natsu!" she said, Natsu was surprised

"The truth is, I like-" she was cut off, when a huge number of men wearing suits surroundedthe whole Fairy Tail guild

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS" Natsu yelled in an angry voice, while his hands ignited, protecting Lucy

Then a slick young man with dirty blonde hair, that was semi-spiky and at the same time a little messy and he also had golden eyes, which sparkled , he was wearing a gray suite and a black tie, he walked towards Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu, growled as the man approached, he looked as if he was about the same age as them but a little young, the man smiled at them, he said in a cold yet charming voice

"Now, now, This isn't the right way to greet your little brother, Onii-san" he smiled

(note: I hopen you don't mind if I add characters that are not meant to be In the original story of Fairy Tail, Thank you for reading stay tuned for the next chapter)

Chapter 3: who is Dante Riori?


	3. Chapter 3: Who is Dante Riori?

Chapter 3: who is Dante Riori?

"ONII-SAAAAAN?!" Natsu and Lucy freaked out

"Natsuuuuu! Lucy!" Erza and the other members of Fairy Tail were outside and were all set on fighting the unwelcomed visitors

"Who are you? And who are you calling onii-san?" Natsu argued

"Oh, excuse my ill-mannered gesture" The man said, he lowered his arm to signal his comrades to fallback, and as it said, they all retreated. "Now, that my fellow guildmates are gone, we shall continue with the introductions, My name is Luke Riori, the son of Grace and Carrick Riori, of the country of Galllant"

"The country of Gallant? Isn't that the worlds largest country, consisting of the most eligible wizards and has the most powerful guilds?!" Lucy said

"Yes, miss you are truly correct, our country is well adapted to all kinds of wizards and lifestyles, and of course we have the latest of the lacrima technology and anything you could think of" he smiled

"EVEN FISH!" happy interrupted

"Yes, even fish, we hold the largest fish sanctuary, consisting of 9000 different fish species"

"so? What are you doing here in Fiore?" Erza questioned

"Well, you see, I am in a quest to retrieve my long lost big brother, Dante Riori!" he pointed towards Natsu "And that is you Natsu Dragneel, you are Dante Riori!, the heir of the number one guild of Gallant, Behehmoth!"

Everything was silent, a gust of wind passed the group of wizards…..

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA"

Everyone from Fairy Tail, broke the awkward silence with fits of laughter

"Eh?" the Luke said

"hahahaha" Natsu was wiping a tear from his eye "man, I don't what you are tripping on, but you made me laughed soo hard"

"Yeah, what would make you believe that this knucklehead, would be your missing heir?" Gray said "I mean look at him, he looks like a Gorilla and you look like a complete gentleman, but from what you said, your status has been demoted to huge idiot" Gray laughed

Everybody continued laughing, not givinf Luke a chance to speak, their voices echoed through his head and there it happened…. It snapped

He felt his shoulders shiver it was the first time in his whole life that he was humiliated, he felt his face flushed deep red, he felt his power rising and with one swift kick to the ground, a huge crater appeared. Everyone froze and stared at him.

He cleared his throat and smirked in his thoughts "That shut him up" he then felt an omnious aura coming from the guild, he looked at everyone from the guild and the Men of Fairy Tail along with Erza and Mira,had been glaring at him since he made the wrong move.

"Uhh.. is something wrong?" he asked, he now felt a cold sweat dropped, nobody replied, they just glared at him,

"Okay, that's enough" clapped the Master "You brats, know better than to be scaring visitors"

"But Old man!" Natsu protested

"Enough Natsu!" they heard a voice, then from inside the guild emerged a young middle-aged man, wearing a similar suite like the one Luke was wearing, he had the same black eyes as Natsu, but had brown hair, he had sharp looking features, which dearly complimented the young woman beside him. Now she had an elegant face, soft eyes and a similar Pink colored hair, which wa all in a small bun, she was wearing, a slick purple dress, that fit perfectly, giving away the slim body she had.

"Now,who are you?" Natsu narrowed his eyebrows together

"This smell!" The two other Dragon Slayers said in Unison "It's the same as…."

"Natsu…. Or as we should say, Dante" the woman in a sweet voice said

"…"

"Natsu, they are your Parents" Makarov added


	4. Chapter 4: I have one request

Chapter 4: I have one request!

Everyone was all seated inside the guild, nobody spoke, not even movement can be heard. Their thoughts were about the 3 people claiming that they were related to Natsu.

The fist one to speak was Grace; Natsu's Mother, She took a deep breath "Dante- I mean Natsu, is infact a true Riori, but in an unfortunate accident 24 years ago, we lost him in a boating accident near Fiore" she started to get teary eyed, she tried to stop crying pulling out a cute yet funny pout to try to compose herself "But, but.. then" she whimpered "we saw you guys at the Grand Magic Games and then right there when he and that other guy, who eats iron over there" she pointed at Gajeel, who was at the bar next to Lily and Levy "defeating the two pretty boys from the other guildi just knew that you were my boy" tears started to fall from her face "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, now I'm crying whaaaaaaaaaaaa" then Carrick went over and said "We know, that we didn't have that much evidence on us to back up our story but, we are willing to compromise and are willing to do tests to prove that Natsu is infact Dante" he explained

There were whispers and murmurs across the whole guild

But one voice stood out "But, what if Natsu isn't your real son?" it was Erza who stood up

Carrick closed his eyes "Then we will back away"

"And what if he is?" Gray stood next to Erza

"Then, we want him to come with us" Grace said

"What if we- he doesn't wan to" Lucy spoke

Carrick to a deep breath, "Then let's just see what happens"

"Master, I got Grand- I mean porlyusica-sama!" Wendy along with Charles came busting with the edolas version of the sky dragon.

"What's the old hag, have to do with this?" Gajeel asked

"I asked her to come here, so that she and wendy can perform the DNA test for thr Riori's and Natsu" Makarov explained

"I can only do the test if EVERYONE in both parties are willing to participate." She declaimed.

"Ofcourse we are willing!" Grace said enthusiastically, all eyes were on the Dragon slayer that was silent the whole entire conversation.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes "Fine…." He exhaled "but after this, I don't want you guys near the guild or my guildmates, especially the lame brain over there" he pointed at Luke

"Lame Brain!" he exclaimed "Well, how DARE YOU!" he stood up, trying to approach Natsu, but Carrick's arm got in his way "Dad…"

"Very well" he said

"Alright! Let's get to work" porlyusica said, Then a pink magic circle appeared and enveloped both Natsu and Grace "I am choosing Grace as the equal part of Natsu, because she has the most visible traits that can be linked to Natsu" she explained, the two started to float and the magic pressure was getting stronger. Wendy then started to do a stance and a blue magic circle appeared in the middle of the two, the young dragon slayer closed her eyes and a bar popped up on top of the blue circle.

"Sugoi Wendy!" Happy said

"Okay, the two of you can now step down out of the circle" porlyusica crossing her arms explained "Now, the results of the test will only seen tomorrow, so all of you get out of this building so that me and wendy can finish!"

"You heard her!" the master said "Everyone is free to go, come back here tomorrow, have a day off or go on an adventure!"

"What?"

"Finally"

"Let's go on a date"

Slowly, one by one everybody from the guild went back to their homes or went on jobs. Lucy was the one the wizards who went to her house, well after all that had happen this day and the week before she was super tired, so she decided to go home and relax.

(2 hours later)

"whoooo~ the bath feels awesome!" she said as she got out of the bathroom, she sat on her bed and was drying her hair "I feel sad for Natsu….. I hope he is okay… oh gosh I want to see him badly…" she thought, then she heard a bang on her door. As she went up and opened the door, it was as if her prayers have been heard, the pink haired mage was infront of her

"Natsu…"

Then she sense another presence, behind him

"Eh? Who are you with?"

Then Grace apperead behind him "Ya-Hello" she waved and smiled

"EH?!, what is she doing here?" Lucy questioned

"Sorry Luce, she followed me, everywhere" Natsu explained

"okay, okay, come on in" Lucy gestured her hand for them to come in

Grace was wearing a beige cloack that loosely covered her body, she had her pink hair tied to a pony tail "What a nice home you have here…"

"Oh, I'm Lucy" she introduced herself

"Grace"

"Soo, what brings you two here?" Lucy asked

"Well…, when I was walking home, I saw her tailing me" Natsu explained

"isn't your husband going to be worried about you?" Lucy asked Grace

"No, worries he is too, caught up with work, so he won't notice me gone" she smiled

"What a happy go lucky woman" Lucy thought

"Natsu, my dear, I saw your house and it was a complete mess!" Grace exclaimed

"Well, it isn't really that bad" Happy popped in

"A talking cat!" Grace said "Come here kitty" she spread her arms, signaling Happy to come close to her

"yeah right" Lucy coughed "your house Is always a mess, it only became cleaner after I cleaned it!" She pouted

"oh dear… don't you get sick because of the dirt?" Grace asked Natsu

"Nah, me and Happy always sleep and eat here" He explained

The sentence sprung interest within Grace "Really?" she rolled her tongue "ALL THE TIME?"

"Yeah, everyday and every hour!" Happy cheered

"Where do you sleep?"

"Beside her!" Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's shoulder, her face became red on embarassment

"oh-hoo" Grace grinned, she then looked at the sky and it was almost night time she got up " Well, I should get going now, bye bye!" she waved "Bye Natsu"

"yeah…" Natsu said as she closed the door behind her

"Are you alright Natsu?" Lucy asked him, Natsu was seated on the floor, his head was bobbed down and he was in deep thought

"I don't know….."

"Natsu…" Happy pouted

"I-" Lucy started "I know that it is all suspicious and all but!"

"It's not that I am worried Lucy!" Natsu explained "I know that Igneel just adopted me, I know that! Sheesh!, but what am thinking about, if and only if they turn out to be my true parents, I don't want to leave the-" He stopped talking as he felt Lucy cupped his face, looking straight into his eyes, her face was close to his

She smiled "Then, don't. Natsu whatever the outcome, we will always be there for you, missing heir or not, I-we will always love you"

"Lucy…." Their hearts were beating fast now

"Are we distrubing something?" Gray and Erza whistled, the two quickly backed away from each other, Gray was laning on the door, Erza was beside him holding a box of cake

"Let's share" she said  
"Yeah, I'll get the plates" Lucy hurried to the kitchen, she looked at her reflection in the mirror "Get it together Heartfilia!" she then took out from the cupboard, 5 plates and utensils, each pair was colored, one was pink for Lucy, one red for Natsu, a blue one for Erza, a black one for Gray and a green one for Happy.

"Here you guys go" she handed them to Gray and sat next to him

"Thanks" Erza said, she took her plate, fork and cup

"Ne, Natsu what will happen?" the cat asked

"Don't sweat about it Happy" Natsu grinned

"I hope so" Happy thought as he took a bite of his fish

(The next moring)

The four mages and the exeed, spent the night at Lucy's house like they always do, but for this time, Erza, Gray, Happy and Lucy thought that they should comfort Natsu and support him as his friend.

Gray and Natsu yawned as they exited the building, Erza was stretching and Happy was floating near her, Lucy was closing the front door of the apartment.

"You know, Lucy you should really buy a sofa bed, so that we can avoid getting back aches when we sleep at the floor and you and Erza sleep at the bed." Gray suggested

"Yeah I wish…" Lucy said "But I don't have the money to buy those let alone to pay my bill, because we always end up destroying property!"

"We could always pitch in" Erza smiled

"aye!" Happy said "Natsu?"

The pink haired Dragon Slayer was quiet "Ah, yeah I wanna punch him too" he tried to cover up that he wasn't listening

"Eh?" the 4 questioned

"sorry, I'm actually kinda nervous" he said truthfully

Gray then punched him, causing him to yelp

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Natsu angrily said as he ignited his fists "You ready to go fullbuster?"

"shut up, idiot! I and you know that I'm always ready!" he was ready to take off his clothes, but the tension of the two suddenly calmed down and had turned into laughter

"come on let's get this over with, and let's buy that Sofa bed!" Erza cheered

"Hai!" the rest followed the scarlet haired mage

As they were getting close to the guild, they saw the other Fairy Tail mages waiting for them

"You guys are late!" Levy asaid as she waved her hands

"Gomen, we over slept" Lucy exlpained

"Oi, Salamander! The rich bastard was looking for you" Gajeel huffed

"What, they are already here?" Natsu said

"We never actually left" Carrick interrupted

Grace smiled and waved at Natsu and Lucy, while Luke was leaning at the door step, glaring at Natsu, but still keeping his posture

"So, where did you stay?" Erza asked

Carrick pointed towards the sky, the Fairy Tail mages looked up and saw a huge airship floating above the guild, it was3x more larger than the airship from blue pegasus, and outer cover has solid gold sculptures and was studded with diamonds, there was a small pool in the deck of the ship, and inside the ship was a small stage for plays and has a huge dining area and a mini bar.

"Woah!" everyone awed at the ship

"Okay, Okay that's enough" porlyusica said, she took a deep breath, Wendy came closer to her "We know the results"

"Besides the similar smell coming from Natsu-sand and the Riori's, were somewhat enough to say that they were somehow related to each other" Wendy started "The DNA test we conducted to make sure, you were really parents and offspring, was positive. "

"Natsu Dragneel is in fact, Dante Riori" porlyusica said.

Everything had stopped for Natsu, his eyesight had become black, and the only thing he could hear was and eerie sound.

"NATSU!" Lucy was shaking him, and that was the thing that brought him back "What now?" she whispered

He couldn't answer, his thoughts were debating, he always wanted to know who his true parents were, and there it was handed to him on a golden plate, he wanted to hug them, he was happy to find out that they still existed and was desprate enough to come back and look for him. But he was terrified of the fact, that they were never as close as what he had thought, never in a million years would he think that he was actually and heir to a wealthy guild, deep inside of his mind, he was terrified of leaving the guild that took him in, when Igneel vanished, treated him like one of their own, he did not want to leave even if the price was getting his real family back.

"I….I-don't" Natsu stuttered

"Dante…" Carrick said, "what do you feel?"

"DANTEEEEEEEEE!" Grace tackled him to the ground, she was smiling "I knew it, you are my Dante, Please come home!" she begged

"MOM!" Luke said "what are you saying? I"

Natsu was confused and scared he looked at Grace with doubtful eyes "I know! I have a proposition!" she stood up "Why don't you stay with us for 1 month and let's see what happens! If you like it, you get to stay with us, and if not you leave!" she smiled "What do you say? Dante?"

"I'M NOT DANTE!, I AM NATSU!" he yelled, everyone was shocked, "I'm not this thing that you can just toss arount back and fort! Why are you giving me all this information that is really hard to take in!, one revelation after another! DAMN IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he snapped.

Grace was taken aback and was teary eyed "demo-demo" she was trying to hold back the tears "gomen! She ran away

"GRACE!" carrick chased after her, Luke was glaring at Natsu "Are you stupid or something, the poor woman thought yo were dead, and now she knows that her child was alive and well, you brush her off, what kind of person are you!" Luke yelled and chased after her too.

Everyone was staring at him, they were never going to side with the Riori's but the thing Natsu did, was a little overboard, but they decided to cut him some slack because they understood Natsu's situation very well.

Lucy was afraid of comforting Natsu, so she just stared at him. Gray slung his arm around his shoulder and sratched his head, Happy landed on his head, and the three of them went and walked towards the trees.

"Natsu" Gray started "I know that this is really hard to take in, trust me I've been through this. But I understand Grace's point of view too, hey I thought that my parents were killed, it broke my heart, but what hurted the most was that, my father was resurected and used as a puppet." He started to sob "I had to defeat my own father…. You're lucky, you have both parents and not one of them is contorlled by an evil necromancer" Gray said

"Are you comforting me?" Natsu raised and eyebrow "eww, stop that that's gross"

"Why you!" Gray said as he was holding in a knuckle punch, and he took a deep breath "what I'm trying to say is that, don't do anything reckless that you will regret if you didn't do it"

"Natsuuuuu I'm still your family, don't forget it" Happy said as he hugged the head of Natsu, he touched the blue cat and got up

"Gray!" he said, The ice mage looked at him "You have weird sayings" he grinned "thank you" then he ran off, he passed by the mages and saw the Riori's aboarding their airship

"OI!" he yelled

"What do you want?!" Luke yelled "We're already leaving!"

"I'm sorry!" he bowed, Grace's face lit up "I want to take the propostion!"

"very well" Carrick said "We shall get your things and-"

"BUT! I have a request!" he grinned

"Anything! Dante" Grace said

"1. I want you all to call me by NATSU!, not Dante

2\. You have to bring my friends too!"


	5. Chapter 5 Behemoth

Chapter 5: Lucy is my girlfriend!

The Riori's have agreed to Natsu's request. Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Juvia,Mira, Laxus, Elfman, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel and Levy were the ones who will accompany Natsu, in his month stay at the Riori island; a place that was especially made for important business and leisure of the family, it was an ideal location because the island itself was isolated, but was still in a good perimeter to various countries.

"Ready to go now Natsu?" Carrick asked Natsu who was standing infront the doors of the airship

Natsu was trembling at the sight, that he was about to ride an aircraft for 12 hours straight "Is it really that long? I mean, Happy could fly me there right?"

"The island is 75,000 kilometers far " Luke cooly explained

"that, long… maybe I could swim…." Natsu started, but then, he felt Grace's soft hands against his back, pushing him towards the inside

"Don't worry, you will be okay!" she smiled "We know about your little motion sickness, so we designed the ship, to have healing lacrimas installed in every part of the it"

"Really? So I won't get sick, or even feel like puking?" Natsu asked

"yup! Not even the slightest" Carrick placed his hand on his shoulder and the three of them were walking inside, together. Luke on the other hand followed them shorty once they entered

The interior of the ship was much more extravagant and more elegant, than the exterior; the walls had a symetrical pattern that was outlined with gold and different gemstones; like emeralds, rubies, topazes, diamons, pink diamonds and lapiz lazulis. Also the interior is more spacious than it looked from the outside, it looked like a huge hotel, it had a lobby, an elevator, stairs , several pent house rooms, including a bar, casino, a game room and even a gym.

"Whoah!" Everyone from Fairy Tail awed

Then a speaker lacrima appeared "Everyone, we are about to take off, please enjoy all the facilities, sit back and relax." The pilot said. Then everyone felt the pressure from the inside and all of them knew they were leaving Magnolia.

"This is soo cool" Wendy smiled "The designs are soo interesting" then a certain symbol stood out above all; it was the only symbol in the whole aircraft that was framed, and was also huge, it was placed in the center.

"What is that?" Levy asked

"That is Behemoth" Carrick explained "The pride and joy of the Riori's and the whole country of Gallant"

"oh, yeah you guys own a guild" Natsu asid

"You're a Riori yourself BAAKA" Luke who was at the bar, listening to them said

Natsu' ears perched , he was annoyed, he wanted to punch Luke soo bad "who are you calling Baaka? For your information I AM your bigbrother! Show some respect" said Natsu

"As if" Huffed Luke, but he saw the expression In Grace face; she was pouting, he sighed and gritted through his teeth "GOMEN, niiiiiii-saaaaaaan" he then stood up and walked to his room.

Natsu laughed, and then joined the others in the Game room, they played fro several hours and then the speaker Lacrima appeared before them again "We are here, please get ready for the landing"

"Alreay, that was fast" Mira said

Laxus who was getting both Mira's and his bags said "Well, I am not surprised, we must have been flying in Max speed"

They all felt that , they have landed on the ground, they doors opened and they all smelled a sea breeze, they gust of wind was warm yet comforting, they can birds and the waves of the water.

"Where at the sea?" Lucy raised an eyebrow "I thought we were going to Gallant" she asked Grace

"Well, we had a change of Plans, Gallant is very far awy from Fiore, so we decided that we should all stay at the Family island" she explained

The island, was huge, it was filled with palm trees and different trees, but you could see a small village and a little of civilization, in the middle of it. And further from the village, lay a huge castle like mansion, it had 3 huge pillars and had the Behemoth symbol on it.

"Let's go everyone!" Grace waved at the Fairy Tail mages; she was inside a magic car, and a man in a suit was driving it.

"Happy let's go!" Natsu said

"Aye!" yelled happy

"Natsu were are you going?" Erza asked

He grinned "me and Happy ain't going to ride that thing, were going on ahead" he said as Happy carried him away.

"Geeze, that guy" Lucy pouted, yet smiled.

It took 1 hour before you could reach the Village and another 1 to reach the Mansion. Once they were at the foot of it, they were greeted by Natsu, who was with Happy sitting at a tree.

"You guys, took to long" he grinned.

The gigantic doors opened and a beautiful woman, with a perfect figure who had purple eyes, long brown hair, thet reched the back of her knees, she was wearing a white summer dress and a summer hat.

Every man from Fairy Tail blushed at the beaty that was infront of them. They blushed even more when she smiled,

"welcome home, Auntie, uncle, Luke" she smile, her eyes landed on Natsu "you must be Dante! It is a please to meet you!" she said as she came closer to Natsu and claspsed her hands in his.

"Yeah, Nice to meet you too…..?" Natsu said as he gently pulled his hands away from hers

She suddenly pulled back and said "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Cordelia LeBlanc"

"Let's go now Cordelia" Luke pulled the girl "I don't want you getting his stupidity"

Natsu was really pissed at Luke. Lucy and Wendy had to calm him down "Anyway who was that girl?" he asked

"Cordelia LeBlanc is the daughter of my good Friend Garren, the LeBlanc's are our business partner and one of the founding fathers of the guild" Carrick explained "Okay, everyone, let's get all your things, have you all settle down and you guys can relax at the beach"

"HAI!" Everyone cheered. Once they entered, dozens of maids were all aligned and greeted them on sight.

"Okay, everyone. They will lead you to your rooms" Carrick started "Everything you find, in the rooms are all yours, you can take them back home if you want"

Then each member were assigned with a maid to lead them to their respective rooms. Each room was a pent house suite, had a king size matress on the center and was decorated based on the wizard.

Wendy'd room awas blue and had the ceiling painted as the sky, it had a girly princess theme; the closet was filled with brand new clothes.

Juvia's room was also blue, but much more darker than Wendy's. it was filled with Gray pliushtoys and posters, also the closet was filled with new designer clothes

Levy's was filled with books and new clothes.

Erza's room was slighty bigger because it contained more than 20 pieces of armor, which she hasn't owned or even seen before.

Mira, in her room had her very own kitchen, with the latest Lacrima technology for the utilities inside, in was white and elegant, and had several pictures of her and Laxus near her bed side.

Elfaman's room was an eastern type and had a mini gym, and lots and lots of words on encouragement inside,

Gray's room was filled with new clothes and accesorries the same as the others and had a dance dance machine on the side which bothered him.

Gajeel's room was filled with iron and pictures of Levy

Laxus was like a king's room, aside from the new clothes it had several new fur coats and had pictures of him and Mira.

Lucy's room was elegant and cozy, it was white and baby pink, she has the newest clothes tons of accesorries, magic books, writing gear and even 1st edition books from her favorite authors.

Natsu's room was filled with gifts, it was the gift's given to him by Carrick and Grace when he was lost, they kept giving him gifts during occasions like christmas and his birthdays.

After, an hour of relaxing and preping up, they all met at the living room.

"This house is amazing!" Happy said

"How did they get all these stuff in a short period of time?" Erza asked

"Well, thank him" Grace interrupted and pointed at a certain blue haired mage that had a tatoo near his eyes.

"JELLAL! Everyone was shocked

"what are you doing here" Erza asked nervously

Jellal explained "The Riori's were kind enough to help the Crime Sorcere in our mission, they hired us and we became apart of their company, we are still an indepent guild, but Carrick and Grace fund our expedition when we need it" he explained "they contacted me, on who will be joining us here, so I got Racer pick up the necessary things to fit your stay here" he glanced at Erza; who was being nudged my both Lucy and Mira and was looking flustered. "Should we go to the beach?" The blue haired mage asked

"Yeah…" Erza was the one who replied


	6. Chapter 6: Lucy is my Girlfriend

"Yeah…" Erza was the one who replied

They all got inside the vehicle; with the excpetion of Natsu and Happy, and headed towards the beah; the beach that they were headed to was a more private place than the one the ship landed on. It was a 30 minute ride. It had crystal blue waters and white sand. They all chose a spot on the shore that had a number of trees for some shade.

Mira had been waiting for a chance and took her plan into action "Natsuuu~" she called the pink haired dragon slayer that was ready to plunged into the waters

"What's up?" he asked Mira

She smiled and said "Could you be a dear and go and fetch us some food and drinks from the village"

"Eh? I thought we already had food" He whined

"ONEGAI!" Mira smile dcrookedly and let out a bit of her demonic aura

"Okay, okay I get you, Let's go Happy!" he said to the blue cat

"Take elfaman, Happy can't bring both you and the heavy groceries" she handed him a list "Here are some of the items I need you to get"

"Okay…. Happy! Elfman!" he yelled

"We'll be back Carla" happy said to the female cat

The three fairy tail wizards were headed towards the small village near. Now that they were out of sight, she clapped he hands together to catch the attention of her fellow guildmates.

"Now, now Boys and Girls" she said, everybody looked at her "We should all give Lucy and Natsu a LOT of alone time together!" she smiled

"WHAT!" Lucy who was squirting some sun screen to her palm , heard Mira and had unfortunatley squeezed a lot more than what was needed "What are you talking about!" she said

"This is the perfect time to confess!" Mira said enthusiatically "Summer Love!"

"congrats Lucy-san" Wendy smiled as she was rubbing some lotion on Juvia's back

"Giihii, good luck bunny girl" Gajeel grinned

"Lu-chan do your best!" Levy smiled

"You can do it Lucy" Juvia got up and clasped her hands unto Lucy's and thought "If she and Natsu get together she won't be a hindrance to me and Gray-sama"

"It's about time" Carla said

"Why can't I imagine you and Natsu together?" Gray pondered "But, good luck" he smiled.

Erza was too pre-occupied with Jellal so she didn't hear the conversation. Jellal and Erza had their own little world together.

"Mira…" Laxus whispered "Are you sure it's okay to meddle in Lucy's personal Love life?" he asked

"Ofcourse!" She had her eyes in a sparkle

"I don't wanna confess to-"

"To what Lucy?" Natsu popped up "We got everything, but Elfman got lost" he handed the things to Mira

"Thank you" Mira smiled and placed the groceries on top of the cooler, and took Laxus's hand and headed towards the ocean

"Those guyssssss" Lucy was holding the rage, then felt Natsu's hand on hers

"Let's go for a swim Luce" then he pulled her towards the waters, there the two played and everytime she was having fun with Natsu she could feel eyes glaring at her and as she turned to look at the eyes, all she could see is Everyone playing.

"Let's go race to the sea Laxus!" Gray said as he pointed towards the beach

"The sea is that way" Laxus pointed at the sea

"Mira-san, teach me how to swim" Juvia said

"Yosh, let's go Juvia!" she smiled

"You guys are too…." Wendy sighed

Natsu saw that Lucy was not paying any attention to him and so he splashed some water on her

"Natsu" she squeled, laughed and splashed water unto him

~get together~ ~get together~ ~get together~ Lucy could feel them saying that behind her back watching her everymove.

"Ne, Natsu, I'm thirsty I'm gonna head back first" she quickly walked towards the beach and sat down on a towel

Levy and Gajeel were there; Levy was reading a book as Gajeel rested on her lap.

"Welcome back Lu-chan" She greeted the celestial mage

"Back so soon, did salamander reject you already?" he asked

"no!" she replied, then pouted "i-I don't know"

Suddenly a wild elfman appeard "I'm back!"

"I mean, I am giving him the signal!" Lucy explained "He isn't just taking it seriously"

"Well, you are giving it to a dunce" Gajeel got up to get a drinks, then stood next to Elfman

(At the sea)

"Lucy is acting weird" Happy said

"Yeah, even the past few days, she always find ways to avoid us, is she mad at me?" Natsu questioned

"You are just an idiot" Gray huffed

"Yup" everyone except Natsu and Happy agreed

"a maiden in love is always emotional!" Mira announced

"Mira-san!" Wendy tried to stop Mira, but it was too late

"Wait! Lucy…. In love? Lucy likes somebody! Tell ME!" his eyes sparked

(back at the beach)

"Lucy" Elfman started "You don't give the signal, it just naturally occurs"

"Yeah, like you know anything about romance" Gajeel huffed

Elfman then kissed Gajeel in the lips, Lucy and Levy were shocked and Gajeel felt disgusted

"see, Gajeel didn't give me the signal…."

"I DID NOT" he yelled at Elfman, then he looked at Levy "I swear I did not give him the signal"

The blue haired mage chuckled "Gajeel, I never knew you swayed like that" she joked

Gajeel was horrified "Why you!" he tackled Elfman, then the two started to fight

(in the sea)

"come on tell me who is it?!" Natsu was pestering Mira and the others.

Mira felt something inside her break loose, then she punched Natsu so hard that it sends him flying towards Erza and Jellal; who was feeding Erza a strawberry shortcake, that was squished because of Natsu

"Natsuuuuuuuu" Erza was mad

"It's okay, Erza, I'll get you another one" But he was too late, Natsu was already getting punched by Erza who was dressed in her Purgatory armor, the knight and the dragonslayer were then clashed by the beast soul take-over wizard and the other Dragon slayer. The 4 clashed and turned into a huge figh, causing everthing in their way to be destroyed,. The debris that were sent flying were scattered throughout the whole beach. Some were unfortunately landed near the other side of the beach close to Luke and Cordelia who happened to be there too.

"What the hell?!" Luke was angry

"Come on Luke, let them be" Cordelia tried to calm Luke, but he wal already marching towards the roudy bunch

"Oi! You Asshole!" he yelled

The group stopped what they were doing and glared at Luke

"What do you need Little brother?" Natsu who was biting Gajeel's leg said

"you guys almost hit Cordelia" He argued

"but you didn't soo, no harm done" Cordelia tried to pull Luke but he didn't budge

"Come on Nii-san, let's give it a go, you and me" he gestured Natsu to attack him

"I don't fight little boys" he said

"Really? I thought you were the great Salamander, but you're just afraid to fight your little brother, who apparently is the top mage of the number one guild" he scoffed, in one swiftful gesture he was pinned down on the sands and he was being held at his neck by Natsu.

Luke grinned and broke loose from Natsu's clutch, then a magic gun appeared before him "Berserker!" he fired a shot which was faster than Natsu, it pierced his arm.

"Tch… Not bad" Natsu grinned "Fire Dragon's roar" he directed his attack at Luke, who suddenly vanished into thin air, but quickly re-appeared on top of him and launched another attack on him. But this time Natsu deflected the bullet which was about to land on Codelia

"Cordelia!" Everyone tried to stop it, but Natsu was the one who lifted her up and saved her,

"Are you alright?" He asked Cordelia "are you hurt in anyway?"

"n-no" she said flustered

Natsu placed her on her feet "Luke, let's stop this. if anyone else gets hurt, we can't make sure if we can save them on time"

Luke was left there as the others including Cordelia, he was griping his weapon as he looked at the ground.

Lucy stopped and looked at him

"Lucy, let's go" Erza said, the blonde mage followed them shortly.

(In the house Natsu's room)

"Oi, Natsu are you okay?" Happy asked

"Yeah it's just a scratch" He said

"Riiight" Lucy walked in his room carrying a first aid kit, she then took out a cotton ball and poured ointment "Now, this may sting a little" she said as she dabbed it on his injury

He grittted his teeth "Hey, Luce….."

"Yeah?" she did not look at him, while applying another coat of the ointment and gently dabbing it, which stung a little.

"I heard from Mira, that you liked someone… who is it?" he asked, Lucy was caught offguarrd, she then applied more pressure on the wound "OUCH!" Natsu yelped

"Ahh… gomen!" she said as she dropped the cotton then grabbed a band aid

"Who is it?" he said in a childish tone

Lucy sighed then smiled as she place the band aid on the wound "Not telling you" she stuck her tongue out, then slapped the wound. "Hurry up and get dressed, Jellal said that dinner would be served shortly" she then closed the door.

"You liiiiiiiiiike her" Happy rolled his tongue at Natsu

"What are you talking about?" Natsu pouted "She's one of my bestfriends, so I'm worried if the guy she likes, likes her back"

"whatever you say Natsu" Happy said as he took a bite from his fish.

(At the dining hall)

Everyone was dressed in all the new clothes given to them by the Riori's.

Carrick and Grace entered the room with Cordelia and Luke with another large man in his late 40's standing beside Cordelia.

"Okay, everyone be seated" Carrick said "We have something to tell you"

"We have?" Grace asked Carrick

"Garren, Cordelia?" Carrick gestured at the two

"We have something important to say to Dante- um I mean Natsu" The man named Garren said

"Uncle Carrick, I accept the request!" Cordelia said

"What request?" Natsu and the others narrowed their eyebrows

"Wait, you didn't know?" Garren said

"Eh?"

"I'm your fiance!" Cordelia tackled Natsu "and we are going to get married

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"what is the meaning of this!" Grace was getting angry at Carrick

"Uncle Garren!" Luke said "I thought,"

"Well, Cordelia just changed her mind"

"Wait! Natsu can't get married!" Grace announced

"Why is that?" Cordelia said

"Because….. he has a girlfriend!" Happy interrupted, Everyone looked at Happy then to Natsu

"Who?" Carrick and Garren asked

"Um…. Um…" he was scanning the room, then saw her, he got up leaving Cordelia he then walked towards the celestial spirit mage.

"Lucy! Lucy is my girlfriend!" he announced

"Is it true?" Cordelia asked

"Yes, It's true!" Grace said, "they even live together!"

"Yes, we live together!" Natsu said

"And they were even planning to get married!" Mira added

"What?" Lucy said "I mean…. Yeah, we were planning to get married, we're still working on it" she sheepishly said.


	7. Chapter 7: The bridal challenge begins

Chapter 7 : The Bridal challenge begins: Table manners

"Luuuuuucy-chaaan" Grace came barging inside Mira's room, as the mages of Fairy Tail, were lounging.

"Grace-san, how are we going to deal with this?" Jellal asked

"Yeah, mom. Why, couldn't we just reject Cordelia's offer" Natsu asked as he sat on the couch

Grace sighed "I panicked and I did what any mother should do"

"You lied about your son, having a another fiance, so that he could not get married to another girl, he does not know" Happy flied over to Natsu's head "I like the way you think"

"Happy…." Lucy glared "Anyway, the problem is already here, we should just focus on solving it" she smiled

Mira, Laxus and Wendy came out from the kitchen with plates of food "Okay, everyone we can't think on an empty stomach, we didn't eat anything at the dinner" Mira smiled as she passed the plates to her friends

"We made a lot, so feel free to go for seconds" Wendy said as she gave a plate to Gray and Juvia

Grace pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket "okay everyone here's the challenges"

(Flashback:dinner)

"What?" Lucy said "I mean…. Yeah, we were planning to get married, we're still working on it" she sheepishly said.

"WHAT!" Cordelia yelled "but you two looked like bestfriends! I cannot accept this!" she was throwing a tantrum

"Cordelia please" her father said

"Is there anyway, we can settle this peacefully?" Grace asked "I mean, we can't just let Dante, marry Cordelia over his long time girlfriend"

"What about a Bridal challenge!" Garren suggested

"Bridal challenge?" they questioned

"you know, a series of challenges between Cordelia and the blonde girl. Then Dante gets to marry the one who wins" explained Garren

"We accept!" Natsu shouted, Lucy looked at him with a worried gaze, he leaned over her ear and whispered "Don't worry, I know you can win this! I believe in you, and if all else fails, we could always run away"

"Okay, then if all of this is settle, we will arrange the challenges and shall update everyone later" Carrick, grace and Garren stood up and exited the doors of the dining hall.

(End of flaskback: Mira's room)

Grace read the piece of paper "So, here are the 5 different challenges, Lucy-chan and cordelia must compete in"

1st Table manner

2nd Love Love Delux

3rd Dance competition

4th Cooking contest

5th Magical contest

After hearing the title of the challenges, everyone sweatdropped

"Love Love Deluxe?" Levy asked

"Dance competition…" Gray shivered

Juvia noticed Gray "is something the matter Gray-sama?"

"NO-nothing's wrong"

"Okay, the first trial begins tomorrow, it's just table manners, we can practice if you want" Grace suggests

Lucy smiles "Nah, I think I can handle it" she winks "Let's all just eat and rest"

Everyone agrees and starts eating the food Mira and the others prepared, they chatted and hung out for another hour, then after that they all decided to hit the sack.

"You guys go ahead" Mira ushered the guys out of her room "Us girls are still gonna chat"

"oh, really? Are you sure?" Laxus asked

"Yes, yes now go out" she shoved them all out and locked the door.

"Sooo why did you kick every guy and even Grace out?" Erza asked

She swatted her hand gently "Don't worry, we're just gonna talk about Lucy" she smiled at Lucy

"Why?"she asked "if it's about the challenge I can totally do it" she gloated

"It's not that" Mira started "It's about your feelings for Natsu"

"Oh, I see" Wendy said "Lucy-san, don't get to carried away here"

"Eh?"

"Well, you do tend to get nervous when it's about you and Natsu" Juvia added "Get more clumsy and distracted"

"Yes, and the sole goal here is to win the challenge and not let Natsu marry Cordelia and leave Fairy Tail" explained the scarlet haired mage.

"I know, I know… I can do this!" Lucy said. "Ne, Mira can we sleep here? I'm too tired to go back to my room"

"Juvia knows what you mean, the hallways are to long… " Juvia plopped on the long couch "Juvia will sleep here too"

"Your room is too comfy" Carla flied over to Wendy, who was passing pillows to the other girls

"If everyone is staying here, there is no point for me to object" Erza changed into her pajamas and slept beside Lucy and Juvia

Mira smiled, changed into her pajamas aswell and took a blanket cuddled with the rest of the girls.

~The next morning~

The arena had arranged, it was at the great dining hall. The mages that were not participating were on a higher level of the arena, so that they could not get in the way of the contest.

"Still as beautiful as ever" Levy awed "I guess, they would take turns, considering the fact that there is only on set of silver ware there" she pointed out

"I'm worried about Lucy-san" Wendy said with a worried expression

"What's the matter?" asked her white exceed

"because" she bit her lip "when I saw her this morning she was a complete mess"

"Maybe I should go talk to her!" Natsu suggested and was ready to leave them,

"NO!" everyone stopped him

"why?" he asked

"You are just gonna make things worse" Erza said "we should just believe in Lucy"

Happy said "Ne, Natsu's bad eating habits already sinked in Lucy's system"

"WHAT!"

"oh, yeah…" Mira face palmed "Just last week, she was eating like Natsu. WE'RE DOOMED!"

Then suddenly the lights went out everyone focused on the stage were Carrick was standing in the middle and all lighhts were on him, "Good morning everyone, today is the start of a week long contest between Cordelia LeBlanc" he gestured to Cordelia who was at his left, the lights go to her, she smiled and waved, then some cheered for her. "And Miss Lucy!" He gestured at Lucy who was at his right, the lights go to Lucy she awkwardly waves and was shaking, the Fairy Tail Mages plus Grace were cheering vigorously at her.

"The first battle is Table manners, who wants to go first?" Carrick asked the girls

Cordelia raised her hand "I want to go first, if that is okay Lucy?"

"Yep, that's a-okay" she was stuttering

Cordelia sat at infront of the table the silverware was placed infront of her; the execution was perfect, she skillfully picked up the proper utensils needed for the meal, after she was done, she stood up, dusted her dress and walked up back to her place at the stage.

"this is a boring contest" Gajeel whispered

"You got that right" Natsu and the other men sighed

"Where's the action!" Elfmaan said

"Shhhhh…" Levy hussed the men "Lu-chan is about to go on"

Then all eyes were on Lucy. She could feel the eyes linger on her, it sends shivers down her spine, she was shivering, she then took a deep breath, closed her eyes. She took 3 more deep breaths and as she opened her hazel brown eyes, she then became serious

She took a seat, and the silver ware had been replaced by a new set.

As she sat down, she placed a napkin on her lap, she straightened her back. The firt meal was soup, she took a medium sized spoon, scooped the soup outwards opposite from her mouth and she silently took little sips from the spoon. She did the challenge with great elegance and posture, and as the last meal was taken away, she took the napkin from her lap, folded it neatly and placed it on the table, she then stood up, gently dusted the side of her skirt and elegantly walked away.

The whole room was silent; then Natsu yelled "GOOD JOB LUCY!" then everything followed; there were shouts of joy, coming from the spectators and the Fairy tail mages.

Carrick then took center stage again and announced "Well, we all know who the winner is, Ms. Lucy!"

The uproar continued.

Upon hearing the news, everyone from Fairy Tail jumped from the blcony to congratulate Lucy

"That was amazing Lucy, but how did you did that?" asked the curious scarlet mage

"Well, to tell you the truth…" Lucy scratched her head "Capricorn and Loke still teach me these kinds of things, when training is over or when we have free time" she explained

Everyone rejoiced at her victory, except Cordelia; she is not a big fan of losing.

AN: YO! Guys!, thank you for reading and liking my story, sorry for long updates, I still need to fix somethings at school, and sorry for this chapter; I don't know that much about table manners. I just checked WikiHow. Anyways leave a review if you want me to put something in the story, and as always stay awesome.

Q


End file.
